Talk:Unlocking a Myth
It's confirmed that it's 250 weapon skill points if you have a runic key, the rest is just what I've heard, however I have a few friends that have managed to acquire nyzul weapons when doing runs on other peoples discs, and therefor have not completed any floors for themselves (one has completed up to floor 5 lol). These guys have been doing weapon skills all day and have yet to unlock their weapon, so it may actually be true that it's 5250 points required with no floors completed. Certainly the text from the quest npc suggests quite strongly that the further you have completed in nyzul isle the easier it will be. --Blazza 15:50, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I wonder, are the WS points set when you start the quest? Or if you complete more floors of nyzule after activating the quest, if it will lower the amount you need. Xyonblade Xyon, September 10, 7:14 am PST :I was wondering that exact same thing myself. I'm not going to test it to find out personally, because I don't have my weapon yet and I don't have any floors cleared. Even if I get my weapon before level 100, and we finish our 5 weekly runs on floor 95, I still won't test it, I'd rather wait a few more days or a week to get my runic key before doing even an extra 250 weapon skill points (soooo boring). But maybe my friends who have started spamming weapon skills will doa nyzul isle run clearing their disc to a new floor and all of a sudden have their weaponskill? I doubt it though, I'd have to assume it's taken from when you speak to the npc. However you could probably speak to him again if you clear an extra 25 floors in a night to save you 1250 ws points. --Blazza 14:23, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :: I was thinking the way to do it, is have your weapon, start the quest when you've got the 95th floor. Complete the 100th floor and have your runic key, and then do 250 weapon skill points to see if you unlock the weaponskill. Xyonblade 00:58, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::That's pretty much what I was saying, but screw doing a possible extra 250 wsp just to test a theory lol --Blazza 00:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :I've read forum posts about people that unlocked the weapon by first doing 250+ weaponskills, then finishing floor 100. The weapon skill appeared in their list after exiting. This would suggest that it does not matter which floor you are on when starting the quest. The required number is calculated as opposed to fixed. --Seedling 11:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Partial Unlocks It is possible to "clear up to" floors that are not a multiple of five, and Sorrowful Sage will verify these awkward levels. Is it possible that it could be 50 WSP to a floor, rather than a blocky 250 to a quintet? --Taeria Saethori 04:28, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Very true, our average run is about 7 floors, it's still counted as a successful run as long as you leave via the rune, but you can only ENTER on every 5th +1 floor. I've never checked sorrowful sage because we've not been using my disk. But yeah, 50 wsp per floor could well be true (+250) --Blazza 04:36, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :"(The above information about WS points needed regarding progress in Nyzul Isle needs more testing. I myself have my Runic Disc to floor 90 but managed to get access to my weaponskill after 682 points with margin of error 15+/-)" This was added to the main page by Laoiyah. ::Laoiyah, we are aware that it needs more testing, hence the tag next to it. Please use the talk page for this sort of thing. Also, while you may currently be able to enter nyzul isle from floor 91 only, can you please confirm that you have actually only finished up to 90. If you have in fact, finished up to floor 92 (or 91 allowing a slightly higher margin for error), then you would still only be able to start from floor 91, but it would actually confirm the 50 weapon skill points per floor that we were discussing. It is still looking very much like a formula of 5250 - (floors completed * 50). --Blazza 01:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Weapon skill point accumulated Apparently it does work to do WS points and clear the floors after accepting the quest. i am currently on floor 25. i started the quest for BLU as i was on Floor 5. the message i get now after serveral WS point partys is the 2nd message. i talked to Zalsuhm again to unlock WHM and i get with 25 floors cleared still the first message ( no WS points done yet). i will investigate this further once i reached floor 50 and look at the messages again ( its fortunate to have alot of 75 jobs) User:Windwhisper 16.09.08 12:40 CET+1 :I'm not totally sure I know what you're trying to say, but each job is a different quest, so the ws's you've done on blu bare no relevance to your whm quest. If you were still getting first message after a heap of wsp's, and then cleared some more floors, and THEN got the second message without any more points, that would be good. --Blazza 11:11, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Using Level Sync to earn WS Points I was wondering: Is it possible to use Level Sync and still earn WS Points ? That would be awesome to use Octave Club for example, Level sync 72 and Spam WS in Kuftal Tunnel or Quicksand caves. But, since Nyzul Isle Weapon are Lv. 75, will it still earn WS Points on it ? Does anyone test it before ? -- Sephirothknight :Damn that's a good question, if I had an octave club I'd love to test it out. Only problem being you'd have to go back to level 72 to get full use of octave club, AND you'd want someone to keep up with your tp gain, because if you're solo'ing ws's rather than closing darkness/light, you'd need to do 5 times as many anyway. They would also still need to be easy prey mobs, which are slightly more annoying without utsu:ni. Also, is there an upper limit on level sync? --Blazza 14:15, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah! Still need someone on level 72 to Sync with. Its not that hard because there's a ton of ppl Skilling up @ Kuftal Tunnel anyway, then will be able to use Octave Club with all its 2-8 hits :-D. I did before for my Sword Trial and got all SC Points in a few hours w/o Skillchain (My buddy was leveling Polearm, so...) Anyway, I will try to do that again with Swordbreaker and checking NPC after a few tries to see if WS Points still land. -- Sephirothknight :::lol, you can get 250 wsp's in like, an hour/ hour and a half anyway. I was on blu opening for my rdm friend, red lotus blade > circle blade for fusion, and cannonball > savage blade for light every second SC when chain affinity was up, super quick. --Blazza 14:56, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::: LOL! Nice! But.. the main point is... Is it possible to Lv. Sync 72 and still earn WS Points ? I will try to test this week and I will put the results here.. I just hope it works. Just a "laugh time". I called GM to ask about Level Sync and Weapon Skill Points and GM didnt have any clue about it! He said to check this out at community sites :-D (soooo lame...) -- Sephirothknight ::::: Yeh... that's not really what GM's are for... --Blazza 02:58, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::: You do know tho, that you only get the 3 points for fusion when you close the SC , right? otherwise its only 1 point for the initial WS itself. so opening for your RDM friend on both WSs as it sound you did would have made you to 250 WS to earn 250 points, which takes much longer to accumulate than 1,5h. Windwhisper 0:15 , 17 septemver 2008 (UTC+1) :::::: Yeah, but its better than nothing tho. Anyway I still have to test Level Sync I did like 20 WS Points (solo/oppening SC) with Octave Club in off-hand in less than 10 minutes, which is really great while your just farming seals Kuftal Tunnel or just got a Skill UP Party . Although it would be better if you're able to get 100th floor on Nyzul Isle Investigation Sephirothknight] :::::::I was just opening for my friend, I was using my wightslayer for shits and giggles, but I'm only on floor 15, I'm waiting till 100 --Blazza 01:31, 18 September 2008 (UTC)